


Of Best Friends and Ties & Best Friends with Ties

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry absolutely loathes Valentine's Day, but coming home to something completely unexpected might actually change his mind





	Of Best Friends and Ties & Best Friends with Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Proof read by the lovely Nuin. Thank you, love! All remaining mistakes are my own. 

* * *

** Of Best Friends and Ties & Best Friends With Ties **

It was rather late when Harry finally came home from work. Everyone at the Ministry had left at least one hour earlier to arrange things for their partner and at that moment, Harry wished he could have left early too. With a sigh, he unlocked the door to the apartment he used to share with Ginny until she had left him for someone else. Things had been completely wrong in the end, too. All they did was fight, yell and throw things; well, Ginny threw things and Harry picked them back up. That was almost three months ago now and Harry was glad it was finally over. 

"I hate Valentine's Day," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him and dropped his cloak wherever it would fall.

He ran a hand though his hair, sighing as he walked into the living room. Suddenly, he heard a noise and came to a stop, cocking his head to the side and perking up his ears. Moaning... and it was coming from the bedroom. Harry clenched his fists. 

"Little bitch," he growled, "I _knew_ I should have asked for my key back when she left. Who does she think she is?"

He stalked toward the bedroom, noticing the door was slightly ajar. He calmed himself briefly before peeking through. _Right, Hermione and Ron were dropping by tonight_. Still, he bit back a gasp at the sight. Ron Weasley tied with his wrists to the headboard while Hermione sat with her knees on either side of him as she looked down at him. Harry could see Ron buck his hips every time Hermione ran her fingers down his stomach.   
  
"Hermione!" he whined, suppressing a moan, "Move!"

Hermione laughed at that. Harry blinked. He didn't think he had heard Hermione laugh like that before, but he couldn't see the expression on her face very well. In frustration, Ron tugged at his bonds, trying to free his wrists. The room was rather dim, the curtains having been drawn, sheltering it from the daylight. Several thoughts were ripping through Harry's mind. Most of them screamed at him to make his friends aware of his presence and then pretend to act normal before turning away, but somehow he found out he couldn't. His eyes were glued at the couple and he gulped when Hermione slowly started to move. 

Ron arched his back and bucked his hips, while Hermione was grinding down to meet his movements. Harry could see the faint glistening of the skin on Hermione’s back as she lightly started to sweat. She rolled her hips and Ron groaned loudly. Harry swallowed again and pressed his palm against his crotch, willing his now erect cock to go down again. It was wrong to be turned on by your two friends shagging, wasn’t it? _Wasn’t_ it? He bit back a whimper when Hermione dug her nails in Ron’s chest, while cupping her own breast with the other to knead it and to play with its nipple. She let out a low hiss and threw her head back.

“Yesssss, Ron, yessss...” 

Harry didn’t know how long he stood there, but it must've been a long time because he only woke from his daze when Hermione let out a loud moan, stilling her hips as she came, Ron soon following. What should he do? Should he run to the kitchen? Or maybe even better, the bathroom? He couldn’t let them catch him watching, now could he? But it felt like he was frozen. He couldn’t even move a single foot. So he stood there like a statue, his hand still on his clothed cock, while Hermione slowly got off Ron before untying him. 

Ron was the first to spot him. A grin spread on his lips, before he tapped Hermione’s arm. “Well, well, look who finally came home.”

He slowly got off the bed, rubbing at his sore wrists. Hermione grinned as well, before following his example. To Harry, they suddenly seemed like two vultures starting to circle their prey. They both had feral grins on their faces and he couldn’t really say he liked the look of that. He momentarily forgot he had the ability to control his own thoughts and movements and he allowed his best friends to do whatever they liked.

...

...

When Harry finally snapped back to reality, he found himself in the same position Ron had been in before, only Ron hadn’t been gagged with his own tie - he probably hadn’t even worn one when coming here to begin with. He noticed his jumper somewhere on the floor. When exactly did he lose it? He couldn’t even remember, even though it should have been only a few minutes ago. Harry experimentally tugged at the bonds, frowning. They _were_ tight. He was naked from the waist up, but he could feel his erection uncomfortably straining against his jeans. Hermione was lying next to him on the left, while Ron was on his right. 

"We know how much you hate Valentine's Day, mate." Ron nodded solemnly. "Surely, now that you and Ginny... well, you know."

Harry gave him a nasty look, but Hermione interrupted before he could say anything. "But we'll make it all better for you, Harry," she whispered, "We promise."

She ran her fingers down Harry's chest, looking at him from under her lashes with a smirk playing across her lips. Still looking at him, she dipped her head down and licked a trail around his nipple, before sucking it into her mouth. She placed her left hand over the other one and lightly scratched her nails over it. Harry shivered involuntarily. She swirled her tongue around the hardened nub, coating it with saliva, before gently tugging it with her teeth. Her fingers explored the toned stomach, creeping their way to the buckle of Harry’s trousers.

Ron watched her, reaching out to run his fingers through Hermione’s hair. Grinning, he leaned a bit closer to Harry.

“You know, mate, _this_ is just the beginning.” He whispered, “You just wait until she gets rid of your underwear. You won’t even know what hit you.”

To prove his point, Ron cupped Harry’s groin, squeezing it lightly and kneading it through the material of the jeans. Harry groaned. Hermione licked her way down Harry’s abdomen while swatting at Ron’s hands so she could finish undoing Harry’s trousers. Harry whined when he lost Ron’s hand on his cock, adding an extra pout when Hermione pulled her head away. She got up from the bed and walked to the end of it, tugging off his trousers and underwear. She pushed Harry’s legs apart and laid down on her stomach between them, studying him. Harry craned his neck to look down at her, still whimpering at the loss of their touch. 

Ron got up from Harry’s side and went to stand behind Hermione, caressing her bare back like she was some sort of cat, before leaning down to drop a kiss on her shoulder and planting a trail of light kisses along her spine. Harry watched them while they watched him in return. He let out an indistinct sound from the back of his throat.

“Say, Ron...” Hermione glanced mischievously over her shoulder.

“Yes, Hermione?”

“What shall we do with him?” She smirked, looking back at Harry. “Should we let him watch us fuck _again_? Not involve him and let him suffer some more?”

“Hmmm.” Ron seemed to think about that for a few moments. “Well, it wasn’t very nice to play the voyeur without our permission. Maybe we should.”

Harry frantically shook his head, mumbling something the others couldn’t understand. 

“Or...” Hermione drawled, fingers ghosting over the hardened flesh of Harry’s cock. “I could suck him off like a whore. I bet he‘d like that, don‘t you, Ron? I bet he‘d like me playing his little whore for tonight.”

Harry shivered, unwillingly bucking his hips to gain at least _some_ friction, but Hermione playfully moved her fingers out of reach with a girlish giggle. 

“ _Down_ , boy.” She smirked, pushing herself up from the bed so that she was only leaning her hands on the mattress. “You’ve been bad, you know that, Harry? Watching Ron and I. You weren’t going to tell us, were you now? You should not spy on your best friends, Harry. It’s not very polite.” 

“She’s right, mate.” Ron nodded, his hands travelling up and down her thighs as he pressed his hardening cock against her. “You should have asked first.”

Harry wanted to yell at them that he hadn’t meant to, but all that came out was a strange mumble. Hermione pushed back against Ron, biting her lip and closing her eyes for a moment. She spread her legs a little. 

“Fuck me, Ron,” she breathlessly whispered.

Ron licked a trail from her shoulder up to her ear. “I know just how you like it,” he hoarsely replied. “From behind.”

Hermione moaned, but Ron continued. “I’ll keep on fucking you until you forget everything; not able to speak, not able to moan, but only able to scream my name. Tell me you want it, Hermione.”

She groaned, pressing harder against him. “I want it.” Another moan. “I want it. Now, Ron, I want it now.”

She arched her back when Ron roughly bit into her shoulder, before pushing himself inside of her. Harry couldn’t do anything but watch when Ron started to move in and out of her, gaining delicious moans from her which sent a shiver down his spine. He bucked his hips into the air again, whining from behind his gag. When he was almost certain they had forgotten about him, Hermione jerked her head up with a smirk. She reached between her legs, starting to rub small circles across her clit. Hissing with pleasure, she locked her gaze on Harry’s. Harry’s eyes were wide and he thought he was almost going insane just now. He managed to turn his head enough to rub the gag against his own shoulder, loosening the knot just enough for it to slide around his neck, freeing his mouth. 

“Hermione!” he whimpered.

“Beg me for it,” she whispered. “Beg me, Harry. Say the magic word that will persuade me to suck your cock like a filthy little whore. What‘s the word, Harry?”

“Please,” he choked out. “Hermione, _please_.”

With a grin, she dipped her head down, licking the underside of Harry’s cock until she reached the tip. Wrapping her fingers around it, she slowly sucked him into her mouth, lips closely wrapped around the shaft. Harry groaned and bucked his hips again, now struggling again against the bonds. Ron drove himself deep into her, but all of Hermione’s moans were muffled, while his and Harry’s groans were very audible. 

When Hermione finally tore her mouth away from Harry, she continued to pump him with her hand, applying some more pressure. Harry mewled, arching his back, a warm feeling starting to pool in his gut. Hermione moaned loudly as she rubbed herself with her other hand while Ron still fucked her. Ron, too, was close. After another few thrusts, he let out a grunt, biting down Hermione’s shoulder again as he came inside of her. Hermione tossed her head back, letting out a gasp and clenching down on Ron’s cock and squeezing Harry’s a little harder in the process. As Ron rode out the last of his climax, Hermione leaned her forehead against Harry’s thigh, hissing as she was in the verge herself, still rapidly sliding her hand back and forth across his cock. When her own orgasm rippled through her body, she dug her teeth into Harry’s skin, the surge of pain enough to send the latter over the edge as well, spurting his semen all over his own abdomen and Hermione’s hand. 

Their movements started to slow down, before stopping altogether. Ron pulled himself out of Hermione, before both of them crawled up on either side of Harry again to loosen the bonds around his wrists. Harry, for one, was actually smiling. It was a goofy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Hermione settled herself between them, allowing Ron to cuddle up to her from behind with a yawn, while she laid her head on Harry’s chest and draped an arm across his waist, before pulling the covers over the three of them. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry,” she whispered, pecking him on the cheek. “From both of us.”

Harry gave both of them a sleepy smile, which they returned with one of their own. Soon, they were all fast asleep, but not before having registered Harry’s last words before they dozed off.

“Maybe I don’t hate Valentine’s Day _that_ much.”

_FIN._


End file.
